


итак, вы нашли дроида-убийцу [Видеоблог]

by Sangrill



Series: The Background Noise of Defiance [3]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Original Trilogy
Genre: Droids, Fluff, Gen, Humor, Planet Tatooine (Star Wars), Social Media, be gay do crime, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-14
Updated: 2021-01-14
Packaged: 2021-03-12 07:28:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,667
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28756635
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sangrill/pseuds/Sangrill
Summary: Солнца-близнецы @skyseekerpilotМожет кто сказать, владеть дроидом HK-77 законно? Спасибо :DВсе еще здесь @vicTORI-is-hereЧто натворил????Обиггенные мечты @darkestlightСкорее что меня заставил тащить домой
Relationships: Biggs Darklighter & Luke Skywalker
Series: The Background Noise of Defiance [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2037649
Comments: 2
Kudos: 23





	итак, вы нашли дроида-убийцу [Видеоблог]

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [[VLOG] so you found an assassin droid](https://archiveofourown.org/works/28116132) by [loosingletters](https://archiveofourown.org/users/loosingletters/pseuds/loosingletters). 



_Солнца-близнецы @skyseekerpilot_

> _Может кто сказать, владеть дроидом HK-77 законно? Спасибо :D_

_Все еще здесь @vicTORI-is-here_

> _Что натворил????_

_Обиггенные мечты @darkestlight_

> _Скорее что меня заставил тащить домой_

_Охотники За Ломом @scraphunting_

> _Охотники За Ломом – новое видео! Смотреть здесь!_

_Л31а @ThePrincessHerself_

> _Божечки новое видео???_

***

Запись открывали двое парней, неторопливо пьющие чай из разномастных стаканов, сидя на верстаке.

– Так вот, – прервал молчание Люк, – хочу начать с того, что я вообще ни в чем не виноват и не нарушал никаких галактических законов.

Сидевший рядом Биггс только закатил глаза и потер переносицу.

– Мы в хаттском космосе, какие еще галактические законы?

Так быстро, что остановить было невозможно, Люк вогнал в бок взвизгнувшему Биггсу острейший локоть. Не обращая внимания на шипящего и растирающего бок друга, Люк продолжил:

– Короче! С вами снова "Охотники За Ломом"! На последнее видео много народу пришло, так что мы подумали в этот раз сделать все слегка по-другому?

Люк нервно засмеялся, и белый текст на фоне сообщил о тысячах подписчиков и легком шоке от всего этого.

– Многим было любопытно, где мы берем материалы и как готовимся к собственно ремонту, и мы решили, что время для видеоблога?

Люк немного беспомощно посмотрел на Биггса, но тот лишь пожал плечами. Они такого раньше не делали и были не совсем уверены, считается ли это видеоблогом.

– Так или иначе, сегодня у нас для вас кое-что особенное, поэтому приглашаем вас посмотреть, как мы к этому пришли. Если формат понравится, обязательно пишите.

Люк наклонился вперед, взял что-то за кадром и выпрямился, держа в руках нечто большое, округлое и металлическое, при ближайшем рассмотрении оказавшееся головой дроида.

– Итак, представляем рассказ о том, как мы нашли дроида HK-77, ремонтом которого теперь займемся. Приятного просмотра!

***

Люк был классный парень, честное слово, Биггс его всю жизнь знал, но не сомневался: его друг – полный псих. Это было во всем – от гонок в Каньоне Нищего в нежном возрасте до полуночного разграбления свалок.

– Нас поймают, – прошипел Биггс.

Пока друг рылся в грудах мусора, он нервозно оглядывался и следил, чтобы камера была направлена на Люка – ради канала. Уж если их арестуют, так пусть хоть не зря.

– Не, все будет хорошо.

Люк с торжествующим видом вытащил из горы то, что когда-то было частью гипердвигателя, и мусор, грохоча по земле и производя куда больше шума, чем мог спокойно слушать Биггс, тут же волнами покатился вниз.

– Уверен?

– Да, я чувствую, – изучая гипердвигатель, рассеянно отозвался Люк.

***

Видео переключилось на мастерскую, где собирали дроида. 

– Любопытный факт, – склонившись над полусобранным дроидом, сказал Биггс, – Люк малявкой перегрелся на солнышке. Если он говорит, что у него предчувствие? Девять из десяти, что так и будет.

Будто вдруг что-то поняв, Биггс с округлившимися глазами резко повернулся к Люку.

– Как думаешь, мог бы дать мне лотерейные номера?

Люк вынул руку из туловища дроида и озадаченно уставился на друга.

– А похож на того, кто может?

– Ну не знаю, так можешь?

Люк открыл рот, собираясь ответить, замер и, сдвинув брови, закрыл рот обратно.

– Не думаю, – протянул он. – Надо проверить.

Видео на мгновение замерло, и появившийся текст сообщил: _"Не работает"_.

***

– Чувствует он, – пробормотал Биггс и пнул ржавую трубу. – Ты же знаешь, что звучит бредово, да?

– Вовсе… о, гляди!

Биггс направил камеру на ту часть мусорной кучи, на которую указывал Люк. Из груды старых корабельных запчастей выглядывала рука.

Не разумного, конечно.

– Похоже на дроида, – заинтересованно рассматривая руку, сказал Биггс. – Как думаешь, достанешь?

– Само собой.

***

И снова мастерская, где Люк с закрывающими лицо защитными очками приваривал голову дроида к телу.

– Прошу заметить, что дроида я все-таки достал. Вот он. На столе. Все прошло успешно.

Биггс лишь ухмыльнулся, скрестил руки на груди и откинулся назад.

– А хотите знать, сколько было попыток? Двадцать…

– Только попробуй это вставить! – угрожающе ткнув инструментом в сторону Биггса, возмутился Люк, но впечатления не произвел.

***

_Попытка 1_

– Так, могу просто сюда наступить…

Не смог.

_Попытка 2_

Люк попытался перебраться через то, что когда-то было крыльями корабля. И поскользнулся.

_Попытка 3_

Он попробовал перепрыгнуть на следующую платформу с другой точки.

Опять не вышло.

_Попытка 10_

– Еще всего разок. Придумал, клянусь, – настаивал Люк.

– Угу, – рассматривая ногти, только и кивнул Биггс. – Хочешь, я ее схвачу? Я немного повыше.

– Захлопнись, Биггс.

_Попытка 16_

– Так, если я заберусь тебе на плечи…

– А камеру кто держать будет?

– ...Логично. Вот поэтому нам и нужен помощник.

_Попытка 20_

Люк проделал полпути вверх по мусорной куче, когда правая нога вдруг утратила опору, он опять заскользил и зацепился только в последний момент. Державший камеру в дрожащих руках Биггс испугался до смерти.

– Так, все нормально, он сможет. Не стоит волноваться. У него получится.

– Спасибо за поддержку, – подтягиваясь, прошипел Люк.

– Это не тебе придется объяснять Беру Уайтсан Ларс, почему ее племянник выглядит так, словно с кем-то подрался.

Люк медленно повернулся и тяжело на него посмотрел.

– Моя тетя видала и похуже.

– Это не делает ее менее страшной.

Люк не мог не согласиться.

– Есть такое.

***

В мастерской Люк, отложив чертежи, скорбно перебирал свою коллекцию проводов.

– Как же я тебя ненавижу, – вздохнул он и начал соединять искусственные нервы дроида.

– А вот и не ненавидишь, – Биггс поставил рядом с Люком новый стакан чая. – Ладно, какие планы на эту детку?

Люк широко улыбнулся.

– Рад, что ты спросил! По-моему, самое время для краткой справки.

***

Люк с Биггсом остались стоять в мастерской, но задний план теперь сменился белым фоном. Подростки на видео продолжили работать над дроидом, а за кадром заговорил Люк:

– Итак, наша с Биггсом находка – дроид-убийца HK-77. Разработан сепаратистами ближе… к концу Войн клонов?

Люк не слишком уверенно повернулся к Биггсу.

– Ага, – согласился Биггс, и на белом фоне появилась надпись "Войны клонов", а ниже – эмблема КНС и изображение дроида. – Правда, они не участвовали в настоящих боевых действиях, по крайней мере, не особо много? Теперь их использует Империя.

Зачеркнутая эмблема КНС сменилась гербом Галактической Империи.

– Так вот, важно знать, что HK-77 обычно считается лучшим из всей сепаратистской серии HK, – сообщил Люк. – Здесь мне, конечно, есть что сказать, но эту тему разовьем потом, а сперва еще немного истории.

Изображение HK-77 уменьшилось, и показались четыре другие модели, похожие на него, но сработанные куда грубее.

– Итак, до HK-77 были еще HK-47, HK-57, HK-58 и HK-67. Как видно из сравнения размеров, эта модель чуть ниже, что дает ей больше маневренности и скрытности.

Биггс фыркнул.

– Это все еще натуральный танк, и да, судя по блоку памяти? – он поднял подсоединенный к блоку памяти дроида датапад, с которым работал. – Э, не, скрытность он не жаловал. Дроидом-убийцей его явно назвали по ошибке, надо было агрессивным ублюдком.

– Не обижай его так, – Люк ласково погладил отсоединенную руку дроида. – Не слушай его, он не понимает.

– Он меня даже не слышит.

– Молчи, дикарь.

***

– Есть! 

Люк потянул на себя. Постепенно показывалось больше и больше – и вдруг все тело дроида выпало из мусорной кучи и потащило его за собой. Биггс с проклятиями бросил камеру, картинка размылась – не осталось ничего, кроме россыпи темных пятен, – лишь раздавались грохот и крики. Видео продолжилось, только когда Биггс сходил поднять камеру. Должно быть, прошло какое-то время: Люк сидел на земле, одновременно баюкая ушибы и изучая дроида.

– По-моему, у нас тут что-то хорошее.

– Угу, а ходить что-то хорошее может?

– Не похоже, – заметил Люк, ткнул в сочленение – и то немедленно развалилось.

– Отпад, – отозвался Биггс и провел рукой по волосам. – А ты можешь?

– Да, думаю, да, – Люк попробовал встать и почти не поморщился. – Так, да, ходить могу, но нести дроида придется тебе.

Биггс недовольно закатил глаза, но то, что с Люком все в порядке, явно стало для него облегчением.

***

– Он реально заставил меня тащить дроида до дома, – не отрываясь от изучения кода, сообщил Биггс. – Нести до спидера, идти обратно за другими частями, везти его домой со всем добром, все выгружать, а потом возвращаться к себе и объяснять родителям, чем я занимаюсь в три часа ночи.

А вот теперь у Люка был немного виноватый вид.

– Они ничего не сказали…

– Нет, – Биггс покачал головой, – я сказал, что был с тобой, и они только вздохнули. Оптические датчики работают?

Люк взял датчики и подсоединил их к тому, что у человека было бы глазницами.

– Теперь должны, попробуй.

Биггс набрал что-то на датападе и кивнул.

– Ага, работает. Итак, продолжаем урок. Как видите, у HK-77 узкая голова с двумя оптическими датчиками.

Люк показал соответствующие части.

– Первое, что я улучшил бы, делая дроида-убийцу, – вставил Люк. – Обзор меньше трехсот шестидесяти градусов – это просто непрактично.

– Разве тогда не будет сенсорной перегрузки? Со всеми этими протоколами, и, чтоб меня, встретиться бы с автором: код – что-то с чем-то.

– Возможно, – в глубокой задумчивости ответил Люк, – понадобится освободить место под блоки памяти побольше. К сведению, если бы код для такого дроида писал я, было бы лучше.

– Не сомневаюсь, но раз уж мы начали, хочешь заняться деталями, Люк?

– Конечно!

Люк вытер руки о штаны, правда, чище они от этого не стали.

– Ну ладно, как мы уже говорили, HK-77 был золотой бантой сепаратистов. Далее, было два варианта – штурмовики и командиры. На вид они одинаковые, но у командиров, естественно, больше мозгов. И у нас здесь… – выделив последнее слово, Люк широко раскинул руки и указал на лежащего на верстаке дроида, – командир! И это классно, ведь тогда в будущем он сможет приносить пользу и помогать в мастерской. В руках у него встроенные бластерные винтовки.

Люк поднял и чуть потряс одну руку.

– Правда, они уже не работают. Поставим вместо них настоящие руки и огнетушители. Потом заменим обшивку на более жаропрочную, чтобы он мог помогать на ферме и в мастерской, а еще надо бы добавить паяльник. Итоговая стоимость такого дроида в идеальном состоянии… – Люк замолчал, опустил на что-то взгляд, присмотрелся, поднес датапад к самому носу и сдвинул брови при виде цифр. – Хм, это много денег. Может, стоит его продать.

– Думаю, это в основном из-за государственных тайн, которые они могут хранить, а еще они работают как телохранители, но у этого память выжжена, так что от него никакого толку. И раз кто-то бросил его на Татуине, он вряд ли такой уж ценный, – возразил Биггс.

Люк неторопливо кивнул.

– Согласен. Так или иначе, это весь рассказ о том, как работает дроид-убийца. В следующий раз приходите посмотреть на собственно ремонт.

***

– Готово, – выдохнул Биггс и бросил дроида на заднее сиденье. – Оно точно того стоит?

– Еще как.

– Тогда буду считать, что тебе лучше знать, старик.

После затемнения в кадре вновь появилась пустая мастерская, а поверх – белый текст: _Жмите "Понравилось", подписывайтесь и комментируйте! Желающие поддержать канал всегда могут отправить донат @scraphuntingofficial_.

***

_Охотники За Ломом @scraphunting_

> _Благодарим вас за просмотр нового видео!_


End file.
